spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Is A Video Game 5
Life Is A Video Game 5 is the fifth film in the Life Is A Video Game series of films. Plot Two months after the events of the last film, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs decide to have a holiday in the gaming world. SpongeBob opens a wormhole and jumps into the wormhole with his friends. They land in a forest with little child-like elves walking and dancing. Link and Navi appears and says that they are in the Kokiri Forest and the child-like elves are Kokiris. Saria appears and warns the Kokiris that Ganondorf is coming. The Kokiris hide in their treehouses. Ganondorf appears and begins blasting the forest. The Great Deku Tree tries to use his power to stop Ganondorf but is blown up by Ganondorf. Link pulls the group into his treehouse. He says to the group that Ganondorf has bent on revenge since the death of Bowser. After Ganondorf leaves the forest, Saria hands the group ocarinas and tells them to play her song if they need her. Princess Zelda senses the destruction of the Great Deku Tree and telepathically teleports the group to Hyrule Castle Courtyard. Zelda tells the group about the power what Ganondorf holds. Then, a guard appears and warns Zelda about Ganondorf coming. Then, Ganondorf appears and throws a sword in the guard's back, killing him instantly. Zelda and the group escape into the castle market and Ganondorf starts attacking the market, killing some of the Hylians. After escaping into a shelter, Zelda then teaches the group the "Song of Torturing" and saying that it will work on Ganondorf. Ganondorf swipes at the group and kidnaps Patrick and takes him to the Gerudo Fortress. Zelda leads the group there but it is guarded by a reanimated Bowser. Zelda and the group play the Song of Torturing to Bowser, making him fall into the massive pit below. After going to Gerudo Fortress, they are easily caught and thrown into a pit. Link, however escapes with his Hookshot. Zelda teaches another song to the group called the "Gerudo's Warp". They play the Gerudo's Warp and they are teleported into Gerudo Fortress. SpongeBob falls in a trapdoor. Ganondorf has now got SpongeBob and Patrick and begins to takes their essence of movement. Zelda and the group then appears and attacks Ganondorf. Squidward then knocks him into some rubble with a Fairy Bow. Zelda rescues SpongeBob and Patrick gives them back their essence of movement. Gerudo Fortress begins falling to pieces. Zelda and the group escape but Ganondorf then transforms into a huge monster. Zelda and the group then plays the Song of Torturing and Ganondorf is then shrinking. Sandy uses her karate skills to stun Ganondorf and Mr. Krabs then uses his claws to black Ganondorf out. Everyone cheers and Ganondorf turns back to normal and tries to attack the group one last time but is then shot in the chest ten times by Squidward using a Fairy Bow. Ganondorf then falls into Zora's River. SpongeBob and the group runs to Zora's Domain where King Zora reveals that the Zoras have dined on Ganondorf's corpse. King Zora then awards the group with Zora Tunics and fish. Zelda then says to the group that they can visit Hyrule anytime they like. SpongeBob and the group return home and Zelda then gives the group each one Orange Ruppee and say that it worths nearly 200 Ruppees and $675 in their money. Everyone then returns home and SpongeBob then records the events of the last four films in a journal. Trivia This is the first Life Is A Video Game film in which Bowser isn't the main antagonist as he is only a minor character in the film. Mario or Mega-Man doesn't appear in the film. This film is heavily related to Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Category:Life Is A Video Game Category:Movies